Suicune
Suicune (''スイクン Suikun'') es un Pokémon legendario de tipo agua que apareció por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Melee y luego reapareció en Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''para luego volver a aparecer en ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Al salir de la Poké Ball, utiliza Ventisca, ataque que consiste en ráfagas de un viento helado rodeando a Suicune. Estas ráfagas pueden congelar al enemigo dependiendo de cuanto daño tenga acumulado. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Suicune :Este divino Pokémon Aurora viaja constantemente por el mundo en busca de agua pura y cristalina. Suicune goza del poder de purificar instantáneamente cualquier agua contaminada que encuentre. Algunas personas dicen que Suicune es la personificación del viento del norte. Su extraña y dramática historia se relata a lo largo de la Edición Cristal de Pokémon. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Oro y Plata'' Inglés :Suicune :This mystical aurora Pokémon constantly journeys in search of places with pure flowing water. Suicune wields the power to instantly purify any contaminated water it finds. Some say Suicune is the north wind reborn. Its strange and dramatic story is told over the course of the Crystal version of the Pokémon game. :*''Pokémon Gold & Silver'' (10/00) Galería Suicune SSBM.jpg|Suicune en Super Smash Bros. Melee. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Suicune usa su ataque Rayo aurora, un ataque extremadamente potente, y después desaparece. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Suicune :Un Pokémon Aurora. Tiene el poder de purificar al instante hasta las aguas más putrefactas. Se dice que es la reencarnación del viento del norte, el cual se levanta cada vez que SUICUNE aparece. Concentra la luz de la aurora para ejecutar su potente Rayo Aurora que, además de infligir daño, rebaja el poder ofensivo del rival. :*GB: Pokémon Oro/Plata :*GBA: Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja Inglés :Suicune :An Aurora Pokémon. It has the power to instantly purify even the filthiest water. Suicune is said to be the reincarnation of the northern wind, so when it shows up, so does that wind. Suicune uses the move Aurora Beam--aurora light focused into a powerful beam. Along with inflicting damage, this attack also lowers the target's attack power. :*GB: Pokémon Gold/Silver :*GBA: Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen Pegatina Galería Suicune SSBB.jpg|Suicune en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Suicune regresa como un Pokémon con un ratio de aparición muy bajo. Al ser invocado, atacará al oponente con un Rayo Aurora muy potente. Este Pokémon también tiene un trofeo en las dos versiones. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Suicune :Suicune es uno de los Pokémon legendarios de la Torre Quemada de Ciudad Iris. Se dice que su cabellera recuerda a la aurora boreal. Al usarlo en un combate, irá directo a por un rival cercano y usará su Rayo Aurora: la presa, ahora congelada, no podrá evitar que le echen de los escenarios. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro y Pokémon Plata'' (4/2001) :*''NDS: Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver'' (3/2010) Galería Suicune (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Suicune al ser invocado en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Suicune (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Suicune disparando su Rayo Aurora. Trofeo de Suicune SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Suicune en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos congeladores